Safe
by RavenSara84
Summary: The aftermath of the battle against Nemesis and Ryuuga is in the shadows watching the other's, only to see Anna injured and knows who is to blame.


He carefully watched on, keeping himself hidden from view, ignoring his bodies screams of pain with every movement that he made. His amber eyes watched the scene before him, not at all surprised with the outcome; although all the Legend Bladers, along with those who helped in the battle, were all exhausted and getting medical attention. As his eyes glazed over all the bladers they stopped and looked at the blonde girl.

She had followed him here even though he told her not to, she insisted on coming, trusting in him, _believing_ in his power and strength to hold off Rago and his bey Nemesis.

He had tried to get her to stay somewhere _safe_, not trusting that he would win with ease, but she followed on regardless; although he was frustrated with her another part was rather touched at her loyalty.

As she turned her head his eyes widened, on her right eye was a white eye patch, he clenched his fists, knowing who was to blame for that damage done to her and wishing that he had been stronger, had he not been so obsessed with making Nemesis' power his own he, along with the other Legend Blader's would have defeated Rago before it ever got this far; if he stood strong with them before… This would never have happened.

She spotted him, after all with his shocking white hair and red streak it wasn't hard to miss him, slowly and carefully she made her way towards him; with no one noticing that she left the group, or if they did they were too exhausted to do anything to stop her.

He blinked at her once she was only a few feet from him, both of them in the wooded area away from the open space that the rest were being treated in. His hand moved to touch her eye patch and she backed away;

"Ry…" She began to say, wanting to know that he was indeed real and not a figment of her imagination, but she didn't want him to touch her face, at least not _that_ side of her face.

"Anna," He said softly, letting his hand take her arm instead and pull her close to him, wanting to feel her in his arms and just know that they were both alive, both _safe_.

"You're hurt," Her hands moved to his face, gently touching the cuts that he got when battling Rago, her touch felt soothing to him, but they both knew he would need to get them cleaned at some point.

"So are you," Although he said that his eyes looked at the eye patch in distain, hating that she was having to wear it due to him, but his hands remained on her waist.

"It's been seen to," She told him and turned her face slightly so he didn't look at the white patch. She wasn't about to admit that it ached and really she wanted to take some medication to sooth away the pain she was feeling, she was just relieved that he was here. That he hadn't left her behind, or…

_Don't think it!_

She had felt her heart stop when she had been able to focus again after Rago's devastating attack, her eye was still a bit fussy but when she spotted Ryuuga on the ground, groaning in pain; she didn't know what to feel, so many emotions overwhelmed her, but she ran over after Kenta, kneeling next to him, making sure he was still breathing.

To see him so badly beaten made her feel sick, but she never noticed how Ginga had gasped at her, nor Kenta's cry as she stayed by Ryuuga, knowing something was wrong with one of her eyes, but deciding it wasn't that important; but she had to back away from him once he woke up, transferring his power into Kenta's bey and then… He vanished.

She believed in him though, regardless of what had happened, she believed that he was alive and right now, seeing him in front of her, although beaten and bruised, proved she had been right to believe in him.

"Come," He moved back and held his hand out to her; and for a moment she remembered how she first joined him, when he held out his hand in the same way after her had defeated Tobio and the others of Dark Nebula to feed L Drago.

Looking at him she found he was more… _human_ without his golden gauntlet and the dragon crown on his forehead.

She smiled shyly at him, reaching out for his hand and felt him grasp her own hand in a firm grip, with that she felt safe. It didn't matter to her that they were both injured, the moment Ryuuga held her, whether her body or just her hand, she felt safe, she felt like… She belonged.

"Where are we going to go?" She asked him as he lead them away from the other's, going further into the woods, but she never questioned him letting him lead the way.

"I've heard about a bey…" Ryuuga began to tell her about some information he had been hearing as she listened with interest, asking a few questions.

Neither were aware that someone had watched their exchange, those brown eyes watched them go, sad to see them both leave but also relieved that his mentor was all right.

Anna smiled and looked at her clothes; "Could we… Go and get some new clothes?"

Ryuuga nodded at her; "And get your eye checked,"

"It's…" She began to protest, but he shook his head.

"Just for me love," He said softly and she blushed but agreed as they changed their course, heading towards the nearest city.


End file.
